


Valentine's Virus

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: Junmyeon wakes up sick on Valentine's Day. Yifan thinks he has the Valentine's Virus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2014.

Yifan awakens with Junmyeon snuggled into his side. He smiles at his small boyfriend, ruffling his hair gently so as not to wake him. He briefly thinks about getting up and making Junmyeon a Valentine’s Day breakfast in bed, but he’s far too lazy to do that. And Junmyeon looks so peaceful, it’d be a shame to jostle him. 

No, wait, he doesn’t look peaceful. His brow is furrowed and it looks like he’s got a stuffy nose from the way he’s breathing with his mouth open. 

Yifan frowns. Maybe that group of coughing schoolkids Junmyeon helped at the museum a few days ago got him sick. 

Junmyeon sniffs and then coughs, and Yifan sighs. Poor thing. He puts a hand on his boyfriend’s head and it does feel a bit hot. He gets out of bed to get some things for Junmyeon. Some tea and medicine could help him. 

“Yifan?” comes Junmyeon’s raspy voice. “Oh, man, I don’t feel good.”

“Just sleep, Junmyeonie, I’ll get you some medicine and tea.” Yifan assures his boyfriend and Junmyeon nods blandly before falling back into the pillows, sniffing pitifully.

Yifan goes to set the pot to boil while he searches for the fever medication. He wonders what he can do to help Junmyeon’s stuffy nose - he’s not sure they have any medicine for that. The steam from the tea could help, though. He grabs two pills from the bottle and heads back to the kitchen to brew a pot of chamomile tea. Junmyeon likes it, and it’s soothing. It’ll be good for him. 

“Yifan,” Junmyeon calls from the bedroom, “can you make chamomile?” Yifan smiles, carrying the mug into the room. 

“Breathe in the steam,” Yifan says, climbing back into bed with his boyfriend. Junmyeon looks at him like he’s crazy. “What? It’ll help.”

“No, I’m just wondering why you’re getting in bed,” Junmyeon replies. “I’m going to get you sick.”

Yifan laughs, scooting closer to Junmyeon. “I don’t mind. It’s Valentine’s Day. I’m not going to ignore that just because you’re sick.”

“Ah! I forgot!” Junmyeon exclaims, finishing his interjection with a cough. “I was going to make breakfast for you. But I didn’t wake up.”

“It’s okay,” Yifan smiles, scooting down the bed to rest his head on Junmyeon’s lap. “The main thing about Valentine’s Day is spending it with you.”

“You spend almost every day with me,” Junmyeon quips, and Yifan laughs. Junmyeon laughs too, ruffling Yifan’s hair with his free hand. “I love you.” He sniffs again and yawns wide, but when he goes back to smiling at Yifan, Yifan melts a little. 

Junmyeon’s smile has always been beautiful to Yifan, ever since he first saw the man at his sister’s wedding. The way his cheeks rise like little peaches and his eyes turn all gleeful, it’s truly magical to Yifan. “I love you too,” Yifan replies. 

Junmyeon sighs, looking out the window. He doesn’t look sad or anything, just a bit frustrated with being sick. And Yifan understands. Junmyeon likes holidays like this. 

“I guess we can’t go out to dinner,” Junmyeon sniffles. “But maybe some soup will be good enough. Or we could do Valentine’s Day another time.”

“Junmyeon, we can have the best Valentine’s Day right here. We don’t have to go out and spend a ton of money on a steak dinner when we can eat soup and watch movies and snuggle as much as we want.”

Junmyeon smiles again. “You always know just what to say, Yifan.”

“It’s because we’re soulmates. I just understand you naturally.” He reaches up to touch Junmyeon’s face. It’s puffy this morning, like most mornings, but it makes him look extra cute. He’s handsome when his face is normal, but when it’s puffy or he’s smiling, he’s adorable. Yifan loves how in love with Junmyeon he is. 

“That’s true,” Junmyeon replies. “Maybe you’ll understand if I sneeze in your face, too.”

“Don’t do that,” Yifan gulps, sitting up to grab the box of tissues on the nightstand. Junmyeon laughs, shaking his head.

“I won’t. I’m joking.”

“You weirdo,” Yifan scolds playfully, kissing Junmyeon’s cheeks. “Maybe if I kiss you enough, we can be sick together.”

“Who’s going to take care of me if you’re sick?” Junmyeon asks in mock outrage. “Yifan, don’t try to get sick.”

“I want the Valentine’s Virus too.”

“I don’t think that’s what I have,” Junmyeon chuckles, coughing a bit. “I think it’s a cold. The Valentine’s Virus is something else.”

“Oh? What is it?” Yifan asks.

“The disease that makes you hopelessly in love,” Junmyeon grins. 

“You don’t have that?”

“Oh, you’re right, I do have it,” Junmyeon laughs. 

“I think it’s a chronic disease. Fatal if left untreated,” Yifan continues. “Try to cure me, Junmyeon!”

“Ew, you’re so gross,” Junmyeon laughs. He pats his lap, and Yifan lies back down on Junmyeon’s thighs. “I think this’ll be a good Valentine’s day even if I’m sick. Because you’re going to dote on me today, right?”

“I’ll dote on you everyday if you want, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon smiles again, his peachy cheeks rising, and Yifan is absolutely sure he wants to spend every Valentine’s Day for the rest of his life with Junmyeon. 

He has to. Being with Junmyeon for his entire life is the only way to cure the Valentine’s Virus, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long it's been since I last wrote Exo fic! I watched a cutesy romantic film tonight and I wanted to write a bit, but I'm so rusty at this point and I'm braindead from work, so this is all I could spit out. I hope you enjoy this dumb little slice of life and I hope I can bring back more of Family!AU soon! Thanks for reading and commenting~


End file.
